The Human Dazzle-pede
by BlackNBoom
Summary: The Dazzlings have been defeated, and CHS has been liberated from the music-seducing skanks. However Sunset Shimmer thinks that having their pendants destroyed and humiliation from the crowds isn't enough for punishment. So she decides to kidnap Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk and connect the three sluts together to create the most terrifying monstrosity ever to exist!


The Human Dazzle-pede

"A HEART WARMING STORY OF A WOMAN AND HER CENTIPEDE!"

Somewhere in the outskirts of Canterlot City, was a beautiful home, surrounded by lovely grass and trees, with birds chirping and insects singing.

But inside the home was a different story. Down in the basement of the house, were three girls tied up with their mouths gagged. The one on the left was a omega cute adorable blue-skinned girl who was sleeping peacefully. She had a pony-tail hairstyle and worn spiked wristbands. The beta purple skinned pig-tail on the right was a tough so-badass-looking woman who had no reason to be fucked with. The last one in the middle was the alpha leader of the trio who had a disgusting mountain of pubic hair covering her head and loves to be adored.

As the two other girls continued to struggle out of their containment, they immediately stopped moving at the horror of hearing footsteps. They looked over to the left in which they saw a shadowy figure. They couldn't recognize whoever it was because the room was dark and had no lighting. Their breathing soon escalated as the figure began to move towards them, and then stopped when it reached Sonata. The figure crouched down and pulled the gag off her mouth, in return Sonata let out a yawn.

"Is it morning already? Boy I'm tired." Said a mouth-free Sonata Dusk as she opened her eyes to scan around the room. She looked at the person who took the gag off; their kidnapper. The kidnapper then proceeded over to Adagio, it took off her gag as well. "Let me out of this shit-place you sick bastard!" The kidnapper simply ignored Adagio's commands as the last gag was being taken off Aria's mouth. "I am going to fucking snap your neck when I get out of this hell-hole!" The kidnapper then walked to the other side of the room and then flip on the light switch. The Sirens immediately squinted their eyes due to the sudden brightness. They could barely make the shape out of a femininely shaped figure whom hair color was yellow mixed with crimson. By the time all three of their retinas were in focus, they instantly recognized who this woman was.

Sunset Shimmer. The girl who brought their downfall during the Battle of the Bands. Adagio and Aria angrily gritted their teeth, while Sonata just silently sat there nervously shaking and sweating.

"Hello bitches. I brought you three here for a number of reasons. One, you tried steal my slaves. Two, you attempted to take over the school, and you crossed my territory there. And number three? I'm going to bring it over here, it's in the other room. I'll be back so wait patiently." Sunset then walked into the other room to get her 'thing'. Shortly after, she dragged a whiteboard on wheels, and revealed the front to the 3 sirens. The whiteboard had a drawing of three subjects labeled "A", "B", and "C" on their knees behind each other's behinds with a line going through them.

All three sirens had mixed expressions, with Sonata the only one excitedly smiling.

"What the hell is that?"

Aria looked at Adagio in confusion. "What is this? Why is there is line going through their bodies out of their mouths and asses?"

"OOOOH OOOH! I know what this is! It's from my favorite movie! I always dreamed this would happen one day! I don't want to spoil it for you two, so please explain it for us!", excitedly said Sonata.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer, reformed yet historically known as the former tyrant of Canterlot High School, and the same person who brought your downfall during Battle of the Bands. Six months ago when I was reforming from my errors of my own ways, I came up with the idea punishing those who would attempt to take my place at CHS in future situations, although that never happened until now. Good news for you three: your blood types and tissues are a match and you can thank that for being biologically related. So I'm going to explain this overview only once, so keep all three of your ears open and please don't interrupt."

Aria and Adagio wanted to fight it, but they realized they weren't singing their way out of this one without their pedants. So they just simply listened in defeat.

"We are going to start by severing the knee tendons so walking is no longer possible, forcing Subject A, Subject B, and Subject C onto their hands and knees. The next procedure is removing the incisors and canines of upper and lowers jaws of B and C. The lips and anus of B and C, excluding A, are cut into a circular shape. Two skins grafts are lifted up from the buttocks. That way it will connect the chin-cheeks incisions of A, B, and C; creating a Siamese triplet, all connected via the gastric system. Ingestion by A, passing out of the anus into the mouth of B, and finally the excretion of C. The Human Centipede." Said Sunset as she finish her demonstration with an evil grin on her face.

"What the fuck did I just listen to?", shouted Adagio

"YOU SICK FUCK!", complained Aria

"A genius who came up with that, 'Dagi!", responded Sonata.

"Okay enough shit-shat. It's time to choose who gets to be what position of the centip-

"PLEASE PUT SONATA IN THE BACK SHE'S LAZY AND DOESN'T DO ANYTHING BUT EAT TACOS AND CONSTANTLY BLOWS OUR COV-

"I decide who gets to be who so shut your fucking mouth or I'll put you in the middle! Do you understand?" Yelled Sunset as she scolded Adagio for being rebellious. "Time to choose. Aria, you're gonna be the ass-end."

"YOU SICK CUNT! Ranted Aria Blaze.

"Sonata, you're gonna be the front."

"Yeepee!" Excitedly shouted the care-free Sonata Dusk.

"And you, Adagio Dazzle, for being the bitch leader of the Dazzlings, and for trying to take over my school, burying me and my friends under the stage ALIVE, and nearly stealing my boyfriend Flash Sentry, you're gonna be in the most painful position: THE MIDDLE SEGMENT." Evilly finished Sunset.

"You... Wouldn't... DARE-

The alpha Siren was interrupted by Sonata who was laughing at Adagio's embarrassing humiliation. "Ha ha Adagio you're fucked!"

"Time for the surgery to begin. HA HA HA!" Sadistically laughed Sunset Shimmer, whom walked over to Aria with a needle sedative.

"FUCK YOOOOUUUuuuu..." Aria was out cold when Sunset injected her with the needle.

"Just please kill me alrea- Adagio went limp from the sedative.

"Thank you soo much for granting my gift! It is an honor forrrrrr... Sonata already went back to sleep. With all three of the Dazzlings sedated, Sunset dragged them into the Operating Room one by one for their horrific transformation...

 ** **The next morning…****

Sunset successfully managed to complete the surgery last night after eight hours of grueling work, so she slept in and woke up at 9:00AM. She put her robe on and headed to the kitchen to make herself coffee. She then walked into the front living room with a coffee cup in her right hand. She sat down on the couch while looking over her 'centipede' which was sleeping in the middle of the room. All three segments were in place: Sonata Dusk in the front, Adagio Dazzle in the middle (ouch), and Aria Blaze in the back, every one of them had only their bras on and the diaper-like thing that held their mouths and asses in place. After a while of Sunset reading a _Globe_ magazine about how terrible Kim Kardashian was, the front segment began to stir, she set her coffee cup down and headed over to Sonata.

"Sonata." Motherly said Sunset. "How are you feeling my lead?"

Sonata lifted her head up. "Wonderful, I got good sleep last night."

"That's good to hear, now if you please, get up. We have a big day today."

Sonata followed her new master's instructions, which was better than following Adagio's orders which she no longer had to worry about. As soon as she use her arms to lift herself up, the rest of the 'centipede' woke up and pushed themselves off the floor as well. "YES! I DID IT! MY PET IS COMPLETE!" Sunset was crying tears of joy, almost like watching a baby take its first breaths outside the womb.

"Whoa Doc! You weren't kidding around about stitching Adagio and Aria to my anus!"

"Whugh zha fugh?"

"MAH GOT!"

"Only I, Sunset Shimmer, has the skills to create new animals from scratch. Partially." Explained Sunset as she finished with a sly smile.

"You are blessed to have such an ability. Anyways..." Sonata began to stand up, which got Sunset by surprise.

"Do not attempt to stand! All the tendons in your knees are severed!"

"Does this mean I don't need to walk anymore?"

"You can't walk anymore." Said Sunset as she re-corrected Sonata's comment.

"Who cares anyway, this position is great for my back. Thanks a lot Doctor Shimmer."

"You're, welcome?" Replied a confused Sunset Shimmer.

Adagio and Aria in the back gave her the stink eye.

"Can we get a selfie?"

"Absolutely!"

Sunset crouched down beside Sonata and pulled out her iPone (no really, pony-theme iPhone) and turned the camera around. "Say feeeeeeeeed!"

"Feeeeeeeeed!" ***Snap***

Adagio and Aria could only facepalm in embarrassment at the camera flash.

 ** **Midday…****

Sunset and her human centipede were in the back yard, she was wearing some oval-shaped sunglasses and had a newspaper.

"It is now time to start training my Human Centipede as my pet, fetch me my newspaper." Said Sunset as she tossed the paper onto the grass in front of Sonata.

"Sure thing boss!" Instantly she bent her neck down and picked up the paper in her jaws. She then raised her head up to 'hand' it to her master.

Sunset was greatly confused. She expected her victims to feel punishment and pain, not grace and pleasure. I'm talking about the front you know.

"I'm having a hard time understanding you Sonata. I'm surprised that you adapted so quickly to becoming a Human Centipede.

"I adapt to a lot of situations while still remaining happy, well except during Battle of the Bands...", finish Sonata with a sad frown on her face.

"Hey don't feel bad, I had my own downfall last year during the Fall Formal. It took me a looong time to gain back my respect from the school. Maybe you'll earn it back eventually-

"GAH FAUGH UR SEEUH!"

"Who said that?"

"Adagio did. She said "Go fuck yourself"." Replied Sonata as she was reading the newspaper.

Sunset walked over to the middle segment and crouched down and angrily looked at Adagio, in return Adagio gave Sunset a cold look. "Did you just say, "Go fuck yourself"?"

"GAH FAUGH UR SEEUH!" Came out a response from Adagio.

Sunset took this offensively and sat her ass on top of Adagio's head, causing the middle and back segment to collapse. She repeatedly rammed her ass into the middle segment's head into the ground, at the same time causing the surgical graft between Adagio and Sonata's to stretch painfully. "Du bist so ein böses Mädchen!" Said Sunset while she laughed sadistically. "Eins zwei drei vier, eins zwei drei vier, eins zwei drei vier!"

"BURH EH HEEEH!" Came a heated complaint from the third segment Aria.

"Aria said "Burn in hell"." Translated Sonata while she was reading the food section in

the newspaper. "She's also flicking her right middle finger at you."

 ** ***DING DONG*****

Sunset sighed as she had to stop her fun of "Ass-to-Skull-ramming" (not to be confused with "tea bagging") the rebellious Adagio.

"Doc, where are you going?" Concerningly (that's not even a fucking word) asked Sonata.

"There's a package at my door I got to go get it."

While Sunset went back into the house to retrieve her 'package', the conjoined three Sirens were waiting patiently for their further instructions from their 'master', though Sonata didn't really view them as orders, just simply ideas instead to be kept entertained. At least for the front, now _alpha_ Siren had one person in the world, though her enemy, who truly adored her with no need to be put under their spell. In the meantime, Adagio's hatred in her eyes was taking time to fade away from her master's 'punishment' from earlier, and Aria was relentlessly trying to claw away at the graft with her fingernails hoping it would loosen enough for her to break free before the tissue would fully heal. It didn't take long for Sunset to get back already. What Sonata noticed what was off about Sunset that she was hiding something behind her back, but a very _familiar_ smell entered her nostrils. A smell that began to make her mouth water.

"It is time to feed my Human Centipede. WITH TACO JOHN'S!"

"EEEEEEE! I LOVE TACO JOHNS! I COULD EAT SO MUCH OF THEIR MENU OF TACOS! GIMEE GIMEE GIMEE GIMEE!"

The two back segments immediately panicked and Adagio and Aria began to back away but that only lasted three seconds. With Aria trying to back up, and Sonata reaching her bag full of Taco John's, Adagio's mouth and ass was being ripped apart painfully, in which now she understood from her master why being in the middle of the Centipede was so painful. Seconds later, Sunset handed the bag of Taco John's to Sonata, whom immediately ripped open the bag and began rudely stuffing her mouth full of burritos. It has been ages since she has ever had anything this delicious. She turned around towards her two 'sisters' and gave them a heads up, "I might want to warn you 'Dagi, it's going to get pretty ugly back there. Hey Doc can I have more burritos?"

"Sure thing, there's plenty more where that came from!" Sunset grabbed another bag, this time it was Taco Bell. She threw it at Sonata's face, but she didn't mind it because she was so into her Taco paradise. She began to make adorable nomming sounds, which was so cute Sunset could barely handle the cuteness, it was almost giving her diabetes.

But, Sonata stop chewing and her face went blank.

"Why did you stop chewing? Do you not like Taco Bell?" Worriedly asked Sunset.

Sonata's legs were wobbling and she looked at her Master blushing. "I have to go poop!" She said with a mouth full of Tacos.

"Go right ahead!" Said Sunset as she gave Sonata the green light.

Adagio Dazzle panicked and was screaming into Sonata's asshole, she got even more terrified when she tasted something very nastily stinky touch the tip of her tongue. Sunset's face turned into a wicked smile, soon, she began to get aroused by the feeding. But Adagio however, was not letting this torture continue, so with all her strength in her lungs, she 'blew' her breath to force the feces back into Sonata's rectum. "Doctor Sunset, I can't shit! Adagio's breathing is making my poo go back inside me!"

"Force it into her mouth!", commanded Sunset.

Sonata used all of her abdominal muscles and her big booty to fight against Adagio's resistance. Sunset, whose clothes were already in a pile on the green lawn, was furiously fingering herself to the enjoyable "Shit versus Breath" contest (which she personally called it as an activity game for Human Centipedes). Adagio's face was becoming red and swollen from fighting against Sonata's butt muscles. The tide was turning for the former alpha Siren. "That's right Sonata, feed your partners your taco meat! FEED HER! FEED HEEEERRRRRR! SWALLOW IT HARD!" The blood vessels on Adagio's face were expanding everywhere and her eyeballs were starting pop out of her eye sockets.

"SWALLOW IT BITCH!"

Adagio has given up. Waves after waves of foul rotten dung has flooded her mouth, her tongue couldn't stop all of them in time. Her master was having the time of her life of getting off and watching the middle segment having her cheeks expanding from the heavy amounts of shit. Sooner or later, Adagio was forced to swallow them all, lumps and lumps of slimy, squishy, corned-filled stool were seen traveling down Adagio's throat. It was so disgusting for Aria seeing her former alpha leader being brutally tortured and seeing their master Sunset fall to the ground laughing her ass off everywhere as well as escalating into "thick" moaning laughter from jerking off she puked into Adagio's butthole and some even came out of her nose. When the feeding session was over, Sunset finished masturbating got back up and wiped her wet dripping vagina-coated fingers onto Aria's forehead as a towel. "Aria do you want a taste of me?" Sunset asked as she offered some of her own fluids to Aria, who shook her head 'no'.

'Ooh boy, that was fun.", said a heavily exhausted Sunset Shimmer.

"Yeah, indeed that was!", replied a panting Sonata Dusk. "A great exercise routine!"

"Let's head back inside since we're both exhausted from all that fun."

"Yeah I wanna take a nap."

Sunset picked up her clothes and walked back to the house but the rest Human Centipede wasn't moving. So she walked over to Adagio and Aria and said "Come on you already should have the energy from the food you ate to crawl back inside get. Get going!" Yelled Sunset as she whipped Aria with a crop. "And stop picking at that healing skin graft or you'll get an infection!"

 ** **Afternoon...****

The Centipede was in the middle of the living room floor taking a nap while Sunset was in her rooming watching _Vase de Noces_ (AKA The Pig Fucking Movie). "What a gay-ass autistic faggot fuck, go die in a hole.", muffled Sunset while she was shoving doritos in her mouth while holding her TV remote.

However the rest of the Centipede was plotting to escape (as I mention the pubic hair girl and the purple pigtail you groove bones). Adagio had a pen and paper and was using the leg of the sleeping front segment Sonata as a table while Aria in the very back was waiting patiently from her true master Adagio than her new master Sunset for debriefing.

(You're going to have to translate this for yourself. Feel free to give your best answers in the comments)

"Suh hur ehz zha plauhn." Muffled Adagio as she raised the paper up to show to Aria. "Thah fuarh thahng weh neeh tah doh ehz fihn ah wahy tuh datayh orsehvs."

"Whehy dih yah fihn therh pehn?" Asked Aria.

"Thaht dohsnt faughing mahher nouw. Rehmehr wheh yah gah ihtah ah fiagh wiht Sonahah ahnd hur spugged rihz bahnz cud yah?"

"Yah, ih hurrh lihk ah betkh, shaarp arh zhey hugh?" Aria replied.

"Exazglah, thoze arh whah weh neeh to geh ouh ov heurh. Bugh weh neeh tah geh zehm offf ov hur wizouh wahing uhp, ahn thah ihz thah trehkey parht. Sehgone thehg ihz-

"Waigh waigh waigh! Wah duh yah mehn "geh zehm offf ov hur wizouh wahing hur uhp?"

"Gohh dammih doo yah wannah geh ouuda hure or nah?

"Yaah nnugh whah? Iihh haah ih wih urrh buhhsheh lonh enouhh! Weh wouhdn' be connetted togazar if weh dinn' mah ah suiicidah moove abbouh innvahin zhate sgull!" Angerly muffled Aria.

"Weh woulln' beehn bahnah'd here iff yah didn' pisse ovv Staaarrrswurl thah Beeer'dd!" Angerily shouted back Adagio.

"Geh a fughng haarcudd behc!" Smart-mouthed Aria.

"FAUGH YYUUUUOOOH!"

Adagio and Aria were instantly slapping eachother, Adagio could only kick Aria with half the kick since her knees were useless to generate full force, while Aria on the other hand, or umm arm, was punching Adagio's butt with her fists. The aggressive rumble caused Sonata to stir.

"Girls can you stop causing a racket back there I'm trying to sleep- what's this?" Sonata picked up the paper from earlier and looked at it, shocking expression already appeared 1.59 seconds later. "Blue prints to escape! DOCTOR SUNSET, DOCTOR SUNSET MY THORAXES ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE!" The two other segments stopped in horror of the little blue shit blowing their cover and were begging "NUGH NUGH NUGH NUGH!". "Dagi' and Aria you two are gonna be in alotta trouble when Doctor Sunset gets here."

"What the hell do you want I was enjoying a movie of a guy sewing baby doll heads to pigeons." Said Sunset who somehow already was in front of the centipede with her Dorito bag. "My two partners were trying to escape and I found their plans on this piece of paper.", complained Sonata, whom gave the paper to Sunset to inspect.

"Hmmm, it says here "Step 1. Take off Sonata's wristbands. Step 2. Make Sonata scream to get Sunset's attention. Step 3. Play dead. Step 4. Surprise Sunset, coil around her and rip her throat out. Step 5. Cut ourselves free and crawl the fuck out of he-"-". Sunset dropped her Dorito bag and immediately crumbled up the paper and threw it at Aria. Sonata picked up the Doritos and starting eating them.

"What the fuck is this? Attempting to rebel against me? Well it's too late for redemption since I'm gonna have to punish both of you!" Sunset angrily pulled out a huge GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling cannon out of her pocket and lined it up with Aria's ass. "Prepare to have 30mm HEAT rounds up the ass as punishment at 4,200 Rounds per Minute!"

"Sunset please they can still be redeemed! Don't kill them, I love them!" Said Sonata as she tried to intervene.

"I DUGH WAHNAH KEE LIHEN' LIK ZIIS KIL MEH AREAY!"

"I REGREH PISSE OVV STARRRWURL!"

"Girls just accept your fate it's not gonna get any better than this."

"MAH HAAR IZ REHLY GIVVN MEH BAHG STRAHN!"

"I TOALD YAH ITZ LOOOKZ UGGLAHY!"

"Maybe Sunset will give us better food for you two to eat."

"I HAHT BEHN' FLAH CHEZT'D!"

"I WIZH AH WAHZ ZER LEEDAR!"

"I should really eat less. It's all going to my thighs."

"ZIZ IZ NAHT CANON!"

"EG IZ AH REEP-OV OF MUNZER HIIIGH!"

"Why are we connected together again?"

"BOB SAGET!"

"AH CAHN'T FEEEELL MAH KNNEEEEES!"

"Wait who are you?"

"SHE DIH IT AH SAAAH HEERRRR!"

"BAKGROND PONEEE #46 LIKKZ MARRRES!"

"She did it, I saw her."

"OW YAH SHOTT MEH!"

"PRAHBLM? WHOO ARRR YAH?"

"Did you know sex counts as exercise?"

"PEWDIPIE SUCKS I LIKE MARKIPIER!"

"WHY IS OUR VOICES NO LONGER MUFFLED?"

"Because people and cloppers can't translate any of the shit we're saying!"

"IT GOZ EN MAH BUTT!"

"ONE MAHN ONE JARRR IZ NAH ZAT BAHD!"

"Why I am considered the best out of the Dazzling's by MLP:EG fans?

"REZ IN PEECE"

"ZHREK IZ LOV ZHREK IZ LIFV!"

 ** **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**** ** **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**** ** **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"****

Sunset lost her shit and turned into the terrifying demon from the Fall Formal, except her hair style did not look like Spitfire's and truly it had fire spewing out of it. She grabbed the Doritos bag and shoved it down Sonata's mouth, followed by shoving her entire arm up Aria's ass and pulling the bag through all three of their digestive tracts where it came bloody and poopy. She ate it.

Silence.

"Not cool." Calmly spoke Sonata.

"Nah kooh" Calmly muffled Adagio.

"Nah fughin' kooh." Also calmly muffled Aria.

"Ok umm, what was I doing again?"

"Hah! Sheh dozn evehn nuw wha sheh whaz doon' errrlyr-OOOOOF!", once again Sunset was t-bagging Adagio. ****"Jetzt sind Sie wirklich gonna bestraft werden Sie wenig Scheiße! Eins zwei drei veir! Eins zwei drei veir!"**** Sunset was ass-ramming Adagio's skull at nearly 2874 PSI thanks to her body being contaminated with Equestrian magic.

"OMFG SUNNY'S GONE MAD!", horrifically screamed Sonata.

"Leev hur alooohn yah sihk cuuuhnt!" Barked Aria, in response of Sunset turning her head around in a full 180 degree fucked up way of what inspired the author to write this sentence from watching The Exorcist. I actually have not seen that movie. Sunset pulled a needle out of her pocket filled with laxatives liquid. **"** ** **Abführmittel Injektion in den Arsch!"**** Sunset pulled the protection cap off the needle and thrusted the metal stick up the top of in between Adagio's ass. The results were instant. Adagio has lost all control over her bowel movements and was explosively squirting shitons of shit into Aria's mouth. "Sunny please stop you're going crazy!", begged Sonata.

 ** **"Zum Teufel wollen Sie!?"****

 **"** Please chill out please! You're acting like the Angry German Kid!"

 ** **"Verärgerte Deutsch Was?"****

An awkward moment of silence filled the room of the insane she-demon doctor and the Human Centipede. Afterwards Sunset returned to her original human form and the wings disappeared and the claws shrunk back into her fingernails and the fiery stuff was extinguished. She took three major deep breaths followed by a long quiet exhaust.

"I just do not understand why the author of this story would make me look so bad. Neither does he makes grammar-Nazis pre-read this story before official publishing not only for them to down vote it but to also get a reaction out of them." Complained Sunset.

"The fan boys think of me as more as a landfill for food rather than a supporting antagonist in the movie RR. I seem to goof off too much. Won't Lauren Faust ever give the villains a chance to win or partially succeed?" Complain Sonata.

"Ben' adorh soo mach' dozn' mahk meh look lihk ah zellebrty. I assep mah faht Shimmar." Complained Adagio.

"..." Aria had no comments to complain about as she thought it would be best to keep her mouth shut.

 ** **Nighttime…****

"...and that's how and Tubgirl saved Equestria, with the power of their buttholes." Finished Sunset as she finished reading an award-winning fanfiction book about heroic internet people to the Human Centipede whom were in bed together ready to retire for the night.

"That was a very exciting story! Can't wait to hear more tomorrow!" Replied Sonata who let out a yawn. Sunset got under the covers and Sonata and the remaining "pede-mates" followed up onto the mattress. Sonata cuddled up to Sunset and laid her head on Sunset's perfect C-cupped breasts which were perfect as pillows. Sunset's soothing, gentle heartbeat settled out all the remaining obnoxious thoughts that Sonata have been through lately. Adagio lower half was dangling off the bed awkwardly and Aria was on the floor with her head being hung up by Adagio's ass. "Goodnight my Human Centipede, you're the most beautiful creation I have ever made." Softly spoke Sunset as she stroked Sonata's hair and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight mom." Softly replied Sonata.

And with that, the Doctor and, most of the, ugh, Centipede were off to sleep, and they lived happily ever after.

"Mmmmf, mmmff, mff mff mffff!"

"Shut the fuck up we're trying to sleep here!"

~Fin~

I bet you were eating soup and ginger ale while reading this. Contact me at Michael_F on PlayStation Network incase you want to play Battlefield 4 and or Star Wars: Battlefront for PS4 sometime. And my Steam name is -[FF]-BeavisTroll. Have a good day people!


End file.
